Deseos irresistibles
by twiiLiigtheeR
Summary: No pierdas la calma ahora"-pensé-"Tu puedes lograrlo!" Edward POV
1. Chapter 1

Prefacio

¿nunca han deseado algo que es de otro?

Pues yo si.

Algo tan autentico y genuino como prohibido.

¿Y si el objeto de tu deseo fuera algo irresistible?

¿Algo que a cada minuto desearas mas y mas?

Me volvi para encontrarme con una sonrisa cuando la puerta se abrió y ella entró.

Me vió directo a los ojos y me perdi en el intenso tono dorado que relucía como topacios sobre su gélida piel pálida.

_¡NO!-_la voz de la razón,como la amaba en esos momentos-_Es tu hermana, Edward!_


	2. Neofita buscada

Neofita

Vaya que si.

Jasper tenía toda la razón, los neofitos eran imparables.

¿Como ella, con menos de un año siendo vampiro podía ser tan fuerte, tan poderosa? Ni siquiera bebía sangre humana y sus dones eran increibles.

Su escudo mental era demasiado poderoso...y peligroso, los Vulturi la querían.

Sin embargo, no se habían aparecido por ahí en mucho tiempo...pero eso cambiaría mañana:

_**FLASHBACK**_

Alice se levantó de golpe, con la mirada ausente y concentrada.

¿Alice?-Jasper agitó su mano-¿Que ves?

Bella...Los Vulturi...

¿Vendrán los Vulturi?-preguntó Carlisle, preocupado.

No vendrán-respondió Alice-Ya están aquí

¿Dónde estan?

Es un lugar demasiado oscuro...

¿Que harán? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde?

Mañana...le tenderán una emboscada a Bella, la quieren para su guardia, cerca del bosque.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Además, si cualquier Vulturi osara acercarsele...

¿Pero en que estoy pensando?-siempre tan escandalizado, Alice decía que debía relajarme, que todo estaba bajo control y los Vulturi no tocarían a Bella.

Pero cada vez que la veía no podía evitar sentir amor por ella, debía protegerla.

"Terminaras vomitando amor algun día,hermano"-aseguraba Rosalie.

Ahora estaba simplemente tranquilo evitando pensar en mi neofita de cabellos castaños.

Espera...¿Cuando demonios se volvió mi neofita?

Esperaba que Jasper no notara mis cambios cuando estaba cerca de Bella, era como sentir una especie de electricidad...pero a mi me gustaba.

¿Edward?-una voz melodiosa,increible resonó en mi habitación-¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Si, pasa Bella-abrí un poco más la puerta para que pasara-tambien quiero hablar contigo.

La miré directo a los ojos, ahora eran totalmente negros, pero había algo diferente...su tono rojizo había desaparecido por completo.

¿Que querías decirme?-pregunté, indicandole que se sentara.

¿Porque estan todos tan preocupados?-pidió [mas bien exigio] saber.

Tu escudo mental es muy poderoso-explique-¿Has oido de los Vulturi?

Si, la realeza vampirica que vive en Italia ¿Cierto?

Asentí y continue explicandole todo.

Aro, Marco y Cayo...demasiado poderosos, y se rodean de vampiros con hablidades excepcionales, nos quieren a Alice y a mi en su guardia.

¿Y por eso se preocupan tanto?-preguntó-Ustedes pueden vencerlos facilmente.

No solo nos quieren a nosotros dos...te quieren a **ti.**


	3. Los Vulturi Parte I

Los Vulturi

¿Y a mi como para que?

Porque eres poderosa, Bella...-como odiaba esto,preferiria que siguiera siendo humana.

¿Poderosa?-en sus ojos relucía una chispa de miedo

_¡El escudo mental!_-la voz de Alice gritaba en mi mente, suspuse que lo oyó todo.

Tu escudo mental es lo que te hace poderosa-expliqué.

¿Donde estan los Vulturi?-preguntó, como si estuviese deseosa de pelear contra ellos.

Sin previo aviso, todos entraron a mi habitación.

Bella, escucha atenta-todos se callaron de inmediato-Los Vulturi te buscan.

Carlisle, ve al grano-la expresión de Esme denotaba que, de poder hacerlo, lloraría.

Te quieren en su guardia...Alice vió que vendrán pronto...

No te dejaremos salir-aseguró Carlisle-Estás más segura aquí...

Si me quedo aquí oculta no dejará de pasar lo que tiene que pasar-discrepó Bella

Lo hacemos por tu bien-no entendía proque Esme apoyaba esta locura

Nosotros hablaremos con Aro para que detenga esto...¿creen poder quedarse con ella por dos días?-pidió Carlisle

¡No necesito niñeras!-se quejó Bella-Aprecio que quieran protegerme pero puedo cuidar de mi bastante bien.

Eres una novata en esto, no queremos perderte-Esme y sus cosas cariñosas, simplemente vayan, tomen por los hombros a los Vulturi y saquenlos de Forks.

_Tranquilo, Esme solo actúa como siempre, relajate!_-la parte mas racional de mi mente abogaba por mi madre.

_¡Los Vulturi quieren llevarsela!_-como siempre, mi egoísmo actuaba inoportunamente

De pronto, con claridad pude ver una visión en la mente de Alice:

_¿Que quieren de mi?-_Bella no parecía asustada

_Jane la veía fijamente, con odio y concentrada..._

_¡Era verdad!-Jane estaba sorprendida-¡Tienes un escudo mental!_

_Vete!-exclamó Bella-No pienso irme contigo_

_Debes pensar mejor lo que dices-repuso Alec_

_De pronto, Bella se vió rodeada por cuatro vampiros..._

_Un par la arrinconó en un estrecho espacio cubierto de arboles, haciendola ir hacia atrás, hasta llegar al borde de una enorme roca afilada._

_Y ahora ¿que harás?-le preguntó Demetri con voz lasciva_

_Puedo hacerme cargo de mi perfectamente bien -se defendió Bella_

_Félix le lanzó una mirada ávida y se abalanzó sobre ella._

Yo tenía que evitar eso.

Jamás permitiría que ellos la tocaran.

Pero en la visión de Alice había algo que lo dificultaba todo.

Demasiado cerca del límite para el tratado.

Sam se lo tomaba muy en serio y yo no rompería ese acuerdo entre los lobos y nosotros.

Sin embargo, no permitiría que dañaran a Bella...Mi Bella.

Me encaminé hacia la cochera, abrí mi volvo y salí a toda velocidad hacia La Push.

¿Sam?-un enorme lobo negro gruñó en mi dirección-Vengo en son de paz

_¿Cullen?_-gañó-_¿¡Que quieres?!_

¿Puedes volver a tu forma humana?-pedí, no me hacia gracia estar hablando solo.

Corrió hacia el bosque y volvió en poco tiempo en su fase humana.

Bien, ¿que quieres?

Necesito que me des un permiso especial...Bella está en peligro-expliqué

¿Bella?-preguntó-¿Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del amigo de Billy?

Simplemente asentí.

¿Que riesgo?-preguntó sin rodeos y con tono autoritario

Los Vulturi, la quieren en su guardi y vienen por ella...-me derrumbaba por dentro de solo mencionarlo-Pero estan demasiado cerca de la frontera y tal vez se traspase...

El tratado es una ley-decretó-No debe quebrantarse

¡¿PORQUE LO TOMABA TAN A PECHO!?

Solo te lo pido por la seguridad de mi hermana...

No debe quebrantarse el tratado-insistió-No confiaremos en las sanguijuelas reales.

Los Vulturi-repuse-Solo por hoy, por Bella.

Asintió, a regañadientes nos estrechamos la mano.

Ahora debía evitar que Bella fuera al bosque.

Cuando volví a la casa, estaba casi vacía.

¿Donde está Bella, Alice?-pregunté en cuanto la vi, apoyada en el hombro de Jasper

Fue a pasear por el bosque-contestó de inmediato con su voz de soprano.

Estaba bastante tensa antes de irse-agregó Jasper-me estresaba de solo verla

Maldita sea-gruñi entre dientes y salí corriendo hacia el bosque.

No me detuve hasta ver cuatro pares de ojos rojos que avanzaban empujando a alguien, sin duda, Bella, hacia la roca de la visión de Alice.

Repentinamente, Jane volteó y susurró:

"Que romantico, Cullen, vienes a salvar a tu novia"-su voz tenía un matiz aburrido.

Edward, vete-ordenó Bella-No tienes nada que hacer aquí

Demetri seguía acorralandola cada vez más, sin dejarle escapatoria...

Me acerqué lo mas que pude a Bella, interponiendome entre Demetri y ella...


	4. Los Vulturi Parte II

Los Vulturi, parte II

Al interponerme entre ellos, caminé hacia atrás para que Bella huyera.

Demetri me lanzó un golpe para tratar de alejarme de ella.

Simplemente me sostuve y un rugido gutural salió de mi garganta.

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!-gruñí

Debería sacarte una foto, Cullen, para que tu noviecita te recuerde-se burló Félix

Jamás supe como pasó, pero de pronto me abalanzé sobre él, tirandolo en el suelo.

Estabamos rodeados, Jane nos miraba, concentrada, espere ese dolor espantoso que infligía.

¡¿PORQUE!?-se enfadó, vaya, ahora si parecía una niña

Lo supe de inmediato, Bella usaba su escudo mental.

Me sentiría culpable más tarde, supongo.

Mordí a Jane un par de veces, la ponzoña hacía efecto de inmediato, le escocía.

Jane huyó, Alec la siguió, ambos se perdieron en el bosque.

Demetri rió, se acercó al cuello de Bella y comenzó a aspirar ruidosa y avidamente.

¡¡ALEJATE DE ELLA!!-lo tomé por el cuello.

Él, soprendido, golpeó a Bella en el abdomen, enviandola directo hacia una enorme roca afilada.

El crujido fue parecido al de un hueso roto, pero no le hizo daño alguno.

No supe que pasó entre Demetri y ella, estaba muy ocupado contra Félix, que se acercaba a ella para morderla y luego se alejaba...Tambien intentaba luchar contra Demetri, aunque no podía hacerlo caer.

Bella ¿estas bien?-ella precía estar algo asi como inconsciente...¿sería eso posible?

No podía seguir peleando con ellos si Bella estaba en peligro, prefería dejarlos para más tarde y llamar a Carlisle para que la atendiera.

Algo inesperado ocurrió: tres lobos enormes gruñían en dirección a Félix y Demetri.

El lobo mas grande, el negro, lo reconocí de inmediato: Sam Uley, los otros dos eran desconocidos.

_Vamos, ¡llevatela! ¿que esperas?_-pensó-_Nosotros nos encargamos de estos_-los señaló con el hocico.

Gracias-susurré, cargando a Bella en mi espalda.

Los lobos jamás sabrían lo agradecido que estaba, lo mucho que les debía.

Los gruñidos de los licántropos se escuchaban a varios metros de distancia.

Coloqué a Bella suavemente en la hierba del prado en que me gustaba estar a solas.

Sin dudarlo, tomé el telefono y marque rapidamente los numeros, completamente desesperado.

¿Carlisle?-pregunté, apurado-¡Tienes que ayudarme!

_¿Que pasa?-_respondió de inmediato, al otro lado de la línea-_¿estás bien?_

¿Un vampiro puede quedar inconsciente?-miré a Bella, que seguía sin moverse

_Tal vez un golpe muy fuerte cause una inconsciencia ligera...¿porque? ¿quien esta herido? _

Los Vulturi, bueno, su guardia, Bella...-no podía conectar las frases bien

_¿¡La guardia de los vulturi fue por Bella?!-_se escandalizó-_¿Pero ella esta bien, esta contigo?_

Está conmigo, los lobos se encargaron de Félix y Demetri, pero Bella no responde...

_¿No sabes si la golpearon?_-inquirió con tono de médico-_¿Puedes tratar de despertarla?_

Supongo-musité, aporximandome a Bella.

_Llamame si despierta...o si no lo hace...-_dicho esto, solo escuché la línea muerta

Me acerqué a ella ¿Como diablos podía ser un vampiro y quedarse inconsciente?

¿Bella?-la sacudí por el hombro-¡BELLA! ¡DESPIERTA!

Ella seguía sin moverse, pensé, aterrorizado, que tal vez ese era el final...que ella no despertaría

Acaricié su frente gélida.

Te amo-susurré y le di un beso, breve, en los labios.

Y al mejor estilo de los cuentos, ella despertó.

¡¡EDWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!!-gritó, desesperada

_¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabe lo que hice!_

¡EDWARD!-se agarró fuertemente de mi camisa-Ayudame-sollozó, sin llorar.

¿Que te pasó?-pregunté, tomadole la mano-¿Te hicieron algo?

Se recostó en la hierba mojada, junto a mi.

De inmediato, un recuerdo ocupó su mente con una extrema claridad.

**FLASHBACK**

¿que pasa, preciosa?-la voz de Demetri no auguraba nada bueno...

¡Alejate de mi!-gritó Bella, golpeandolo certeramente con el puño abierto en el costado

¡No debiste hacer eso!­-le gruño, empujandola con su fuerza sobrehumana hacia una roca afilada.

La roca estaba a varios metros de ellos, Bella volaba hacia la roca, cuando cayó, se golpeó de lleno en la cabeza, el cuello y la espalda.

Edward...-musitó-Ayudame...-dicho esto, cerró lo ojos y cayó sobre el borde de la roca.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Soy un imbecil-aseguré

¡No digas eso!-me reprendió-Si lo fueras no me habrías salvado...

Soy imbecil, estaba ocupado peleando con Félix y no hice nada por quitarte al idiota de Demetri.

Comenzó a sollozar sin control.

¿Que pasa...te hicieron algo?-volví sobre la misma pregunta

A mi no...pero no sabría que hacer si algo te pasara...-gimió-Sin ti, bueno, no sería lo mismo.

Sin ti tampoco-le aseguré, besandole la frente.

¿Y ahora? ¿Que pasará con los Vulturi?

No volverán, no lo creo-me senté apoyandome sobre un árbol que estaba detrás de nosotros.

Y si vuelven, tengo a mi protector Eddie conmigo-bromeó.

_Eddie...eso suena muy lindo_-susurró mi parte más egoísta-_¡Aprovecha el momento! ¡Besala ya!_

_¡¡NO!!-_gritó de pronto la parte racional-_Además odias que te digan Eddie._

Pero mis dos voces seguían debatiendo, las ignore y tomé a Isabella por la cintura y la besé.

¡Wow!-exclamó-Edward...yo...


	5. Algo inesperado Epilogo

Algo inesperado [Epílogo]

Edward...yo...-dejo su frase inconclusa

_¿Ves? ¡A esto me refería! ¡No debiste!-_me reclamaba a mi mismo-_¡Está enfadada!_

¡Yo te amo!-exclamó a final-No te lo había dicho porque pensé que te enfadarías, o que tu dejarías de hablarme...simplemente tenía miedo de que no quisieras acercarte a mi de nuevo.

_¡No pierdas la calma ahora!-_pensé-_¡Tu puedes lograrlo!_

Jamás podría alejarme de ti...

¿Nunca te alejarás de mi?-preguntó, con el entusiasmo de una niña pequeña

Nunca-juré-Siempre estaré a tu lado...

Por toda la eternidad-concluyó ella

Era un juramento, que sellamos con nuestros labios y nuestros corazones...

***FIN***

* * *

¡No sabía como terminar!

Ojalá no les haya decepcionado la cursileria del final, pero era algo que siempre tuve en mente.

Bien, esto se me había pasado desde hacía varios capitulos, pero gracias a todos lo que me leen, dejan sus reviews y me ponen en alerta o favoritos.

¡Muchas Gracias!

[Olvide el disclaimer desde el inicio: Todo, absolutamente TODO es de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer]


End file.
